The Naughty Ensign
by BradfordHolmes
Summary: Captain Kirk interrogates an Ensign who enjoyed shore leave a bit too much...Kirk/Orion Ensign


STARDATE 1324.5

Engsign S. Davis moved through the doors of the lift even before its signature _SWOOSH_ had ceased. Captain Kirk had requested her meet him in the conference room on the fourth level. What this was about, she was completely clueless to. This bothered her a great deal as she was always knew more than most in the room.

Captain Kirk was waiting for her at the far end of the table as she stepped through the door frame. His eyes gestured to the chair in front of her, already placed out for her to sit in. She did. The fabric of her tight skirt slid up her smooth thigh as she did so. She enjoyed the feeling every time. Everyone is Starfleet was perfectly aware of how much leg was revealed on the women's uniform, especially when sitting. Her entire thigh was exposed, as well as the edge of her ass._Fuck. _She had forgotten to put on her underwear. Again. With the excitement of the Captain requesting her, she had rushed her shower and flung her uniform on.

Davis suddenly wondered what else she had forgotten. She quickly patted and checked her hair. It didn't feel to out of place… but she still wondered. As Captain Kirk stood up and moved to her, Davis saw that he too, was currently noticing how much leg was being shown off in this uniform. She thought she saw the outline of an erection. _Is that why I'm here? Oh shit…._ Every cadet, ensign, and bartender on Starfleet headquarters had mentioned this particular captain. His perfect hair, great skin and impossible looks had made the scuttle bug around Starfleet since he had arrived. So far, he had given no girl the opportunity to show him just how far she would go for a promotion…. or just a quickie for the hell of it. Davis suddenly found herself excited. _If only_.

The Commander leaned on the table next to her.

"Ensign… Davis, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," for some reason…. the _sir _turned her on even more.

"Ensign, do you know why you're here?"

"No… _sir._" She couldn't help it, i just came out that way. If he noticed… Captain Kirk didn't show it.

"Ensign your… behavior on on shore leave a couple days ago was…. interesting. I have reports saying you engaged in sexual conduct with at lest four men… on separate occasions. You were only there for a day Ensign. Explain"

"I…. I can't. I'm sorry. I've… i've just been cooped up on this ship for months…. I just needed a good release..._sir" _Again. Damnit, she did it again.

"Ensign. Your behavior is not appreciated. I do understand, however...I haven't had any… release in a while either. But I'm afraid-" His words were cut short by the sweet hot lips of the Orion Ensign as she flung herself on him. They fell to the floor. Straddling him, she whispered in his ear.

"Don't sir. Please. Let it go. I'll give you the release you need…."

Her lips kissed down his gold tunic to his black pants…. definitely a boner lurking beneath. She unzipped his pants and pulled it out.

"W_hoof" _she muttered under her breath. Bigger… thicker than she had expected. Maybe this would actually be fun…. instead of just a way to get out of trouble…

"Ensign…."

"Please sir…"

"Ensign…. I can see your ass."

Davis took his hot cock out of her the back of her throat and glanced behind her. Indeed, her fantastic ass was stuck up high in the air, begging for someone to come and defile it. The skirt had ridden up and was currently waiting to be torn off from her waist.

"Is that a problem _sir?" _

"Um… i don't think… so…. but um… you're not wearing your underwear…."

"I was in a rush to see you _sir."_

_"_Get off. Now"

Confused, Ensign Davis slid off of him. She started to speak, but was quickly flung up and tossed on the table. Suddenly, her legs were spread wide and her hose being torn off.

"Computer. Lock doors."

Keeping with the fluid motion of tossing her up, his cock was now inside her. Hot. Deep and Hard. She gasped as it filled her fully. His hands groped at her breasts and found the hidden zipper. Her hand helped guide his as it came undone, his teeth suddenly pressing on her hot skin. She came to, and realized that his cock was pounding on her. She realized how wet she was and moaned deep, and slowly.

Her breathing was deeper and faster. She kissed at his neck and nibbled his ear as he pushed her down, flat on her back. His hands tugged and caressed her heaving breasts and played with the little erect nipples. She wrapped her legs around him as she found herself drawing closer to orgasm. But she wasn't ready to stoppppp. Fuck! She couldn't help. She came as he pounded through her body. His hot breath on the nape of her neck.

"Don't... Don't stop sir..."

"Wasn't planning too..."

Captqin Kirk flipped the green girl onto her chest. His cock slapping her ass before it shoved in. His hands teasing her cunt.

"Captain!"

"Davis... I'm coming in your ass"

30 minutes later, ensign Davis walked out of the conference room. She hoped not too many people would notice her lack of hose.


End file.
